


Something Old, Something New

by paperduck



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperduck/pseuds/paperduck
Summary: (something borrowed, something blue)George accidentally wears Alex's jumper and realizes something important.That's it, that's the whole plot.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little idea that wanted out of my head.   
> Hope you'll enjoy <3  
> This is of course completely made up and fictional, you know the deal.

George was in a hurry that morning.   
He very rarely overslept, but when he did, he really overslept.   
The moment he noticed he must have switched off the alarm without noticing, he had less than thirty minutes left until the start of the meeting.   
He jumped out of bed, thanked his past self that he had showered the night before, splashed some water into his face and ran a comb through his hair. He grabbed a fresh t-shirt, boxers and socks from his drawers and put them on while brushing his teeth. He slipped into the jeans from the day before, pulled the phone off the charger and slipped it into his pocket.   
It was fifteen minutes until the meeting when he grabbed the jumper that lay across the back of the sofa, snatched the keys off a hook next to the door and left.   
He pulled the jumper over his head and started the car, he put his phone on speaker and called in, apologizing that he would be late. 

The car ride didn’t take long, but George was angry enough with himself that he couldn’t really concentrate on anything but the road and his anger. He hated being unreliable. He hated being the one to cause an inconvenience.   
They hadn’t started the meeting yet, everybody was lounging in their chairs, chatting and drinking coffee. He was not the last one to arrive and he was barely ten minutes late.   
Thankful that he would get a moment to calm down and relax, he dropped into his seat.   
Nicholas gave him a raised eyebrow and a look George couldn’t place, but didn’t say anything; just pushed a cup of coffee into his direction, that George accepted gratefully. 

During the meeting George had a little trouble to concentrate. There was something distracting, a scent in the air that shouldn’t be there.   
It took him another few minutes and playing with his sleeves until he noticed that the jumper he had grabbed in his haste was not his. For one it fit a little more loosely than he would have chosen. It was also not his usual brand.   
But most of all it wasn’t his perfume that clung to the fabric. George inhaled a little more deeply and earned another sideways glance from Nicholas.   
The scent was comforting and George had difficulties not to bury his nose in his jumper – that would certainly have prompted questions. He also noticed something else, something a little odd, the scent made his heart beat faster, some underlying current of alertness, a very slight arousal even, and a giddy excitement that filled him which got harder to ignore.   
George wanted to blame the coffee at first, and the fact that he hadn’t had time to eat breakfast.  
But he knew the feeling well, it wasn’t new, he got it often enough when he spent time alone with Alex, when he got too close to his best friend so he could breathe in his scent, to not recognize it. When the other’s perfume clung to him after a hug.   
He had never fully registered what it did to him, but now that he thought about it, he remembered all the different moments he had reacted to that scent.   
It was as if someone had suddenly switched on the lights and he could see it clearly.   
He had a crush on Alex.   
How had he been so blind?   
The longer he thought about it, the more obvious it became. He was a little surprised at the inner calm he felt about the realisation. 

“There’s food in the kitchen, we’ll continue here in half an hour.”  
George got up, thankful for the opportunity to stretch his legs and for the prospect of getting food into his stomach that had started to protest loudly against the skipped breakfast.  
“So, George…” Nicholas started, amusement obvious in his voice. They stood on a little terrace, leaning against the window sill, each held a little plate with sandwiches and fruits. “Did you have a good night?”  
George pretended not to understand the implication and just shrugged.  
Nicholas leaned a little closer and teased, “Showing up late, in borrowed clothes… makes me curious.”  
“I overslept and was in a hurry. But not because of… company,” George told him. They got along. He would have made the exact same comment had it been the other way round.   
“That doesn’t explain the sweater.”  
George felt a little defensive because he was pretty sure the other had noticed at least part of his revelations this morning. “It’s Alex’s. As I said, I was in a hurry, it lay on the sofa, he must have left it last week.”   
Nicholas smiled. “Of course.”  
They went back in to get more coffee. George wondered if he should say more, if he should insist. But, what point did he want to prove? It didn’t matter what Nicholas thought, they had a mutual understanding to live and let live.

The afternoon dragged on, it started raining.   
George itched to move, to do something productive, not to compare the same data for a hundredth time without addressing the obvious problem.   
He sent a message to Alex, phone held below the table, hoping he wouldn’t type complete gibberish.   
It was early evening when George was finally allowed to leave.   
He borrowed an umbrella since it was still raining heavily.   
Once inside the car he checked his phone. Alex hadn’t replied.  
Feeling a little disappointed George drove back to his flat.   
Maybe Alex was still busy working, George would try to call him later.   
When he arrived in front of the house, George looked up to the windows of his flat, there were lights on inside. He made his way upstairs, heart beating excitedly, hoping that he hadn’t simply left the lights on this morning, which was a possibility considering the hurry he had left in.   
“Hello?” he called.  
“Welcome back. Sorry I let myself in without telling you,” Alex called.   
George took off his soaked shoes and placed them into the bathtub with the umbrella before he went into his living room.   
“I read your message, but I really didn’t fancy a run through the park. I brought food instead,” Alex turned to look at George, “are you wearing my jumper?”  
George shrugged, “I was in a hurry this morning, didn’t expect it to be yours.”  
“I was already wondering where I had put it,” Alex grinned, “Looks better on me though.”  
“Of course.” George took a seat next to Alex on the sofa, inhaling another wave of the perfume hat had accompanied him all day and it made him a little dizzy.  
“Are you alright?” Alex asked.  
“Yeah, sorry… today was exhausting. It’s ridiculous how often they can ask the same question without once listening to the answer,” George complained.   
Alex patted his shoulder in sympathy. “Do you want to eat?”  
They went into the kitchen, ate the take-out Alex had brought while catching up on the last few days, their schedules for the next weeks and a little bit of gossip.   
“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you ask for a run in the park when it was already raining?” Alex asked.   
“I wanted to meet you,” George told him.  
“And you thought getting soaked to our bones was the way that would appeal to me the most?” Alex laughed.   
George shook his head.   
“You could have asked me to come over, to drop by for a game or whatever…”  
“I wasn’t really thinking… I shouldn’t have written during the meeting…”  
Alex covered his heart with one hand, “George I am shocked. You, writing during a meeting? The end of the world must be upon us.”  
George slapped Alex’s arm, “Stop it.”  
“Did you really want to go for a run though?”  
“No,” George admitted. “I don’t care what we do, as long as you’re here.”  
Okay, that was probably a weird thing to say, even for him, even between them.   
Maybe, George thought, he should get the jumper off so he could start to think more clearly again.   
He didn’t want though, he liked being surrounded by Alex’s scent.   
Instinctively he hugged himself, fingers wrapping into the fabric around his sleeves.   
Alex watched him closely.   
“What’s going on in your head, George?”   
“Do you want to know, what I want to do?” George asked.  
Alex nodded, “Of course.”  
“I want to kiss,” George stated. He was looking down at his hands that now rested in his lap.  
“Okay. Who?” Alex looked at the other, leaning forwards with both elbows resting on the table.  
George looked up, “You, idiot. I want to kiss you.”  
Alex laughed. Then asked, “Wait, were you serious about that?”  
“Never mind,” George mumbled and got up. He left the kitchen and walked straight towards his bedroom, starting to take the stupid jumper off on the way. Sometimes he simply was the biggest idiot that had ever been.

Alex caught up with him before he reached his destination, turning George towards him with one hand on his shoulder. They stood facing each other a little awkwardly, George’s hands still trapped in the fabric of the jumper.   
“What is going on?” Alex asked.  
“I wanted to get changed,” George told him with a little shrug that was more trying to dislodge Alex’s hand from his shoulder than a display of nonchalance.   
Alex was having none of it though, “You said you wanted to kiss me.”  
George rolled his eyes, not quite meeting Alex’s questioning gaze, “Yeah, and you laughed, so you don’t actually have to make it any clearer.”  
“I thought you were joking,” Alex protested.  
“Look, can we just forget about it?” George pleaded.   
“No, George, come on, how was I supposed to know you were serious? You never said anything like that and actually meant it!”  
Now George looked into Alex’s eyes. He bit his lip and watched Alex’s gaze drop for a split second.   
The tension between them rose, but neither said a word.   
“Do you want to…?” George asked very quietly.   
Alex nodded, “Yeah, very much, actually.”  
“Do it,” George whispered while Alex was already leaning in.   
Their eyes closed when their lips met, lightly and a little shy at first, their only other point of contact being Alex’s hand on George’s shoulder.   
It felt nice though, and right. George’s lips began to tingle a bit. So he leaned in more, changing the angle to let their lips touch more firmly.   
Alex’s lips parted slightly, to draw in some air.  
George freed one hand from the jumper, that still trapped both of his hands between them so he could wrap his arms around Alex.  
As soon as he felt the other’s arms around him, Alex pushed George the two steps backwards against the nearest wall. Without the need to worry about balance, their kissing got more heated and demanding. Tongues brushing against each other, running over lips and teeth.   
Alex lightly nipped George’s lip and the subsequent moan made them pull apart and start laughing.   
Considering the fact that half an hour ago neither would have thought about them kissing, things had become interesting rather quickly.   
There might be a need to talk about this, before it could escalate further into something they might not be comfortable with – yet.  
Alex took a step backwards, he looked down feeling something soft under his foot and found he was standing on his jumper, that was still wrapped around one of George’s wrists, turned inside out.   
It sent them into another fit of giggles.

Once they had calmed down, and George had put the jumper back on, Alex asked, “Do you think we should talk about this?”  
“I don’t know…,” George rubbed his hand over his chin. “I think we probably should, but do you want to?”  
Alex smiled at him, “Come, let’s sit down. I would like to know what brought this on.”  
Alex went back into the living room. George took a little detour to get their drinks from the kitchen.   
He placed them on the table in front of the sofa and sat down, unsure how close he should or shouldn’t sit. George turned sideways, one knee bent and pulled up on the seat, he noticed how Alex slid little towards him, to close the gap he had left between them.   
“So tell me, why now?” Alex prompted.  
“I don’t know why I didn’t realise before. It was a strange day, I felt like I was surrounded by you and it felt so right… like I never noticed I was missing something. As soon as it all fell into place, I felt at peace though. It just all made sense.” George licked his lips, then reached for his drink.  
Was he being too straightforward?   
Should he have asked Alex what he thought before laying it all on the table? Was is wise to present himself so open and consequently vulnerable? What if the other didn’t feel the same way?  
“I’m glad you finally realised,” Alex stated.  
“Yeah,” George agreed with a smile, he studied Alex’s expression closely. “But you make it sound like… this was all up to me… should I have known that you were interested?”  
Alex reached out to place one hand on George’s thigh. “I told you, very plain and simple, more than once…”  
“What?” George looked at Alex with wide eyes.  
Alex chuckled, “But all the reactions I ever got were jokes.”  
George’s brows furrowed, “When?”  
“Last time was three months ago at that weird party,” Alex reminded him.  
“We were drunk!” George protested.  
“No,” Alex shook his head, “you were drunk, I was literally driving the car that took you home!”  
“How was I supposed to know you meant it…”  
Alex sighed. “I guess…” he scratched his neck, “I wanted to leave some room to chuck it up to joking.”  
“Aha!” George looked at him triumphantly.  
“If I had known that all it needed for you to open your eyes was to put you in my clothes for one day, I would have tried that earlier,” Alex grinned, pulling on the hem of the jumper a little.   
“And I was starting to wonder if you left it on purpose,” George grinned right back.  
Alex shrugged, “Maybe I did. Subconsciously.”  
George laughed, he felt light and happy. “So, where do we go from here?”  
“Bedroom?” Alex suggested.   
George gaped at him.  
“Or kitchen, or bath or… home, in my case?” Alex added sheepishly.  
“No, I think I liked bedroom best… I just wasn’t expecting you to say it,” George told him  
“For the record, I didn’t mean…” Alex blushed a little.  
George leaned closer, “Maybe we should just kiss some more and find out where that leads us?”  
Alex closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback feeds the author :)


End file.
